


Care

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Series: The Lost One [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Suite de Perte de Confiance.Anakin devient le Tuteur d'Obi-Wan, le temps qu'il retrouve ces capacités perdus, bien que son rajeunissement ne pourra lui permettre de progresser aussi vite. Anakin ne se rend pas compte que sa maladresse et sa naiveté blessent son jeune et ancien maître.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Lost One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034325
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Tuteur

* * *

Si on avait un jour dit à Obi-Wan qu'il allait retourner à l'âge de 13 ans, il est clair qu'il ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais c'était réel, et aujourd'hui, c'était son tout premier jour en dehors du Hall des Guérisseurs. Il avait dormi chez lui, tout son saoul. Hier soir, avait été éprouvant pour lui.

En compagnie d'Anakin, il avait été convoqué devant le Conseil et unanimement, on lui avait dit qu'il resterait un Jedi, membre du Conseil, avec cependant des aménagements dus à sa situation. Il garderait son grade, pourrait participer aux réunions, élaborer des stratégies, rédiger des rapports mais il n'était plus envisagé à ce qu'il retourne sur le terrain, du moins jusqu'à qu'il retrouve son habilité et son agilité d'autrefois. Ce qui, pour lui, signifierait pas avant très longtemps. En plus de cela, on lui avait assigné un Tuteur, dans le cadre de sa remise en forme et c'est tout naturel que le Conseil s'était tourné vers Anakin. Du moins, son ancien apprenti s'est porté volontaire pour guider Obi-Wan, pour l'aider dans sa nouvelle vie avec son nouveau corps. Obi-Wan aurait presque juré qu'Anakin aurait aimé de faire de lui son Padawan.

Fort heureusement pour lui, Obi-Wan n'avait pas été obligé à rester constamment avec Anakin et avait pu donc rentré chez lui, dans ses quartiers. Le soir, il s'est ainsi effondré dans son lit moelleux et s'était endormi en évitant d'imaginer ce que le lendemain lui préparait.

Il s'était réveillé au son d'une voix.

« Maître, réveillez-vous. »

Obi-Wan ouvrit les yeux et vit Anakin debout, près de son lit, la main sur une épaule, le secouant doucement. La panique traversa le jeune garçon qui se redressa et s'écarta de lui vivement. Surpris, Anakin cligna des yeux devant ce rejet non attendu.

« Maître, c'est moi, Anakin. » Se reprit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Le Jedi n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'assister, son propre maître semblait terrifier de le voir. Lorsqu'il était encore aux Halls des Guérisseurs, Obi-Wan était toujours réveillé quand il venait, parlait très peu et répondait par des réponses simples, il n'avait pas vraiment d'échanges aussi vifs et chaleureuses qu'avant. Les taquineries et le sarcasme de son ancien maître manquaient terriblement à Anakin et il s'était confié à Vokara pour savoir si ce comportement qu'il ne reconnaissait pas en Obi-Wan était normal et elle lui avait répondu :

« A cet âge, Obi-Wan avait traversé une époque difficile de sa vie, peut être que son corps et son esprit se souviennent de cela, ce qui peut donc impacter sur ses relations actuelles. »

Anakin s'était promis qu'il ferait attention à cela, bien qu'il ne soit jamais été très doué pour comprendre les sentiments de son ancien maître adulte, ce n'était pas en étant un enfant de 13 ans, qu'il le ferait.

« Je suis désolé, fit Obi-Wan en se détendant, je…ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû entrer comme ça, s'excusa Anakin penaud, mais…il est presque midi et je me suis inquiété.

\- Midi ? Répéta Obi-Wan sous le choc.

Il sortit de son lit en moins de deux et attrapa des vieux vêtements qu'il avait gardés lorsqu'il n'était qu'un Padawan et se faufila dans la salle de bain, sans même accorder un regard à Anakin. Ce dernier attendit dans le salon, qu'Obi-Wan sorte, tout en lui préparant du thé et des biscuits.

Il pensait qu'en devenant le Tuteur de son ancien maître, il rattraperait les erreurs qu'il avait commise avant, qui avait donc causé le suicide de la Force d'Obi-Wan, maintenant, il se questionnait sur la manière dont il prendrait en charge. Pour lui, c'était un enfant, un simple gamin et c'était d'autant plus difficile d'imaginer que dans ce corps d'enfant, l'esprit d'Obi-Wan était largement plus âgé.

Le petit Maître Jedi sortit de sa salle de bain, quelques minutes après, vêtus de ses robes de Padawan. Anakin put ainsi admirer à quoi ressemblait son maître quand il n'était que l'apprenti de Qui-Gon Jinn. Et il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt mignon comme garçon.

« Je vous ai préparé du thé, maître, lança-t-il.

Obi-Wan hocha la tête et ne s'opposa pas à une tasse de thé. Il grignota les biscuits qu'Anakin lui présentait tout en silence.

\- Pourquoi tu es ici ? Questionna –il brusquement en le prenant de court.

\- Eh bien …je suis venu pour vous accompagner dans ta journée…

\- C'est une nouvelle mission ou bien c'est juste parce que tu n'as rien à faire ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Le Conseil m'a désigné comme étant votre Tuteur le temps de votre adaptation.

\- Tu devrais être sur le terrain au lieu de me surveiller de la sorte.

\- Je ne vous surveille pas, protesta Anakin, et le Conseil m'a donné pas mal de jours pour que je reste à vos côtés.

\- Je vois.

\- Et si vous voulez connaître votre programme d'aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il sèchement en se levant, sachez juste que vous avez rendez-vous avec Maître Che et qu'ensuite, vous passerez une séance de sabre avec Maître Windu et moi-même, et si ma présence vous dérange, maître, je me ferai une joie de vous devancer. Je vous attends aux Halls des Guérisseurs. »

Anakin le quitta sans attendre un mot de plus d'Obi-Wan, ne supportant pas ce rejet constant. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir son ancien mentor, même étant un enfant, il avait l'impression que c'était toujours son maître sans émotion et quasi trop parfait. Cela l'irritait et le frustrait énormément. Ainsi, avait-il jugé bon de laisser de l'espace à son maître, peut-être avait-il un peu abusé en entrant sans prévenir dans son appartement.

Arrivé devant le Hall Médical, Anakin attendit environ une demi-heure avant qu'Obi-Wan ne le rejoigne, l'air affligé et misérable. Cela culpabilisa le Jedi qui se sentit responsable, il n'aurait pas dû laisser le garçon, même si c'était toujours son maître, il gardait un comportement d'enfant.

« Pardonne moi, Anakin, je n'aurai pas du te parler de cette manière, c'était déplacé de ma part, lâcha-t-il.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, d'un certain coté, je peux vous comprendre.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Eh bien, vous êtes presque comme mon Padawan et moi, je suis votre Maître, plaisanta Anakin.

\- Tu deviendras mon Maître quand tu auras acquis la moitié de mon expérience, rétorqua Obi-Wan.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous arrogant ? Répliqua Anakin avec un sourire heureux de revoir le sarcasme légendaire de son maître.

\- Depuis que mon Tuteur l'est.

\- Eh ! »

L'enfant lui adressa un sourire moqueur, avant de pénétrer dans les Halls des Guérisseurs.

Si la visite médicale s'est bien passée, c'était loin d'être le cas quand Obi-Wan fut confronté à Maître Windu pour son cours de sabre avancé de remise à niveau. De par le fait qu'il était un maître Jedi, avec une vingtaine d'année à son actif, Mace Windu avait jugé bon d'enchaîner duel après duel, à un niveau supérieur d'un Chevalier Jedi. Obi-Wan avait fait de son mieux pour tenir, sa mémoire et son esprit avaient gardé des enchaînements, des défenses et des attaques qui avaient fait de lui l'un des meilleurs épéistes de l'Ordre mais avec un corps de 13 ans, son niveau avait largement diminué si bien que les duels finissaient au bout d'une minute, sans qu'il ne puisse attaquer.

Remarquant enfin que le garçon s'épuisait et se vidait de son énergie face à lui, Maître Windu somma alors Anakin d'entraîner Obi-Wan.

« Quoi ? Mais…pourquoi moi ? Demanda le jeune Jedi.

\- Vous étiez son padawan, vous connaissez très bien, que ce soit au niveau de ses techniques et dans sa manière de procédé.

\- Donc vous abandonnez son entraînement, se moqua-t-il.

Le maître Korun le fusilla du regard mais curieusement, ne contesta pas.

\- Si quelqu'un doit entraîner Obi-Wan, ça ne peut être que vous Skywalker, vous avez appris de lui et il est énorme qu'il retrouve ce qu'il a perdu, je ne peux pas lui enseigner mes propres techniques alors que son esprit même détient déjà ces propres habitudes.

\- Eh bien je serai honoré de l'aider, je pourrai enfin avoir ma revanche de mes années Padawan…

\- Fais comme si je n'étais pas là, Anakin, marmonna Obi-Wan en croisant les bras.

Habituellement, maître Windu aurait reproché que la vengeance n'était pas un concept Jedi mais en voyant les deux échangeaient des plaisanteries, il n'avait le cœur de troubler cela. Il n'ignorait pas que la relation entre Obi-Wan et Anakin avait énormément inquiété le conseil, surtout concernant le suicide de Force, mais ils avaient espéré que, grâce à la Force, leur collaboration serait plus solide et plus forte. Même si les Jedi interdisaient l'attachement, personne dans l'Ordre Jedi ne refusait d'admettre que le duo Kenobi-Skywalker était la meilleure équipe de l'Ordre.

Ainsi il laissa Obi-Wan entre les mains de son ancien Padawan.

* * *

Anakin avait bien vu que plus les minutes passées, plus son jeune élève fatiguait. Maître Che lui avait prévenu que l'endurance d'Obi-Wan ne serait plus ce qu'il était. Il fallait l'entraîner, jour après jour, pour qu'il retrouve sa forme. Il nota aussi que son ancien maître bougeait moins rapidement qu'avant, réagissait plus lentement et avait du mal à se repositionner. Cependant, toutes les bases qu'Obi-Wan avait pu lui apprendre et lui répéter pendant des années, étaient intactes.

« Arrêtez nous là, Obi-Wan, dit-il doucement alors qu'Obi-Wan reprenait sa respiration, pliés en deux, le souffle coupé, les mains sur les genoux.

\- Non, je peux encore …il faut que…

\- Ça suffit, vous savez très bien que vous ne pourrez pas retrouver votre niveau avant….longtemps.

\- Anakin, s'il te plait, je dois continuer, supplia l'enfant.

L'ancien apprenti se mordit les lèvres devant l'expression de supplication d'Obi-Wan, il est clair que s'il n'était pas aussi inquiet de la santé de ce dernier, il aurait succombé devant ces yeux de chiots. Mais Anakin n'était pas stupide et puis, il avait envie de finir sa journée.

\- Non, je suis désolé, on continuera demain, vous ferez mieux de rentrer chez vous et de vous reposer. N'oubliez ce qu'a dit Maître Che, ne vous forcez pas. »

Le petit maître Jedi soupira de résignation, éteignant son sabre d'entraînement, rangeant en utilisant la force son arme. L'air abattu d'Obi-Wan fit mal au cœur d'Anakin, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne devait le brusquer.

Après avoir le matériel d'entrainement, Anakin raccompagna Obi-Wan jusqu'à son appartement, le garçon de 13 ans était littéralement épuisé, il était certain qu'il avait besoin de repos absolument. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte du maître, Anakin lui annonça le programme du lendemain.

« Je viendrai vous chercher demain, on pourra méditer ensemble et on s'entraînera…et puis ensuite, nous avons plusieurs réunions l'après-midi, ajouta-t-il espérant ne rien oublier.

\- Je vois que tu es devenu un bon manager pour moi, rit Obi-Wan en tapotant son code pour ouvrir les portes.

\- Je suis votre Tuteur, je prends mon rôle très au sérieux.

\- Tu veux dîner avec moi, je peux te préparer quelque chose, proposa-t-il.

\- Non, surtout pas, vous devez vous reposer, et je dois…rejoindre Padmé. » fit-il dans un murmure.

A nom de son épouse, Obi-Wan se figea mais resta si impassible qu'Anakin crut que c'était un signe de fatigue.

« Oui, je comprends, sourit-il chaleureusement, eh bien, tu l'embrasseras de ma part, d'accord ?

\- Elle sera heureuse d'avoir de vos nouvelles, je lui ai dit que tu es redevenu un petit garçon et elle a hâte de vous revoir…

\- Anakin, coupa Obi-Wan en reprenant une expression sérieuse, a qui d'autres as-tu parlé de ma…situation ? »

Le Jedi fronça les sourcils, en se demandant pourquoi cela serait confidentiel ?

« J'en ai parlé à Padmé et au Chancelier…

\- Au Chancelier ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est le chef de la République, il a besoin de savoir.

\- Non, personne n'avait besoin de savoir en dehors de l'Ordre, ce dont je suis devenu ! S'écria Obi-Wan énervé.

\- En quoi cela vous dérange ?

\- C'est de moi dont on parle ! Je suis le premier concerné ! Ce genre d'information est personnel, je n'ai pas envie que tout Coruscant le sache !

\- Je ne leur ai dit qu'à ces deux personnes, je leur fais une totale confiance. »

Obi-Wan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit, il finit par baisser la tête, se détournant d'Anakin.

« La prochaine fois…demande moi la permission avant d'en parler à tes amis, Anakin, car je crains, que tes amis ne sont pas forcément mes amis. Bonne soirée. »

Il disparut derrière la porte de son appartement, laissant un Anakin empli de doutes. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?


	2. Regrets

Depuis quelques jours, Obi-Wan dormait très peu, pourtant, malgré son épuisement en fin de journée, il avait du mal à s'endormir et il se réveillait plus tôt que prévu. Ses sommeils s'étaient réduits à 3h par jour. Ce qui était assez pour un Jedi surentrainé, mais très peu pour un petit garçon de 13 ans.

Ses journées se résumaient à une visite chez maître Che, un entraînement au sabre, des réunions à n'en plus finir avec le Conseil et par holo avec les différents Généraux Jedi envoyés sur le terrain. Puis, Anakin le laissa devant son appartement, pour ensuite repartir voir Padmé. Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir mais parfois, il aurait juste aimé passer un peu de temps avec Anakin, en dehors de leur travail de Jedi. Obi-Wan avait perdu de vues ses anciens amis, certains sont décédés et d'autres étaient préoccupés par leur mission plus ou moins longs et dangereux. Mais le maître Jedi ne devait pas se permettre d'accaparer Anakin, il était conscient que son ancien apprenti lui donnait son temps et de plus, il se sentait coupable de garder le meilleur Jedi de l'Ordre au temple alors qu'il serait sans doute plus utile sur le terrain.

Au niveau de sa pratique de sabre, il n'avait toujours pas atteint son niveau de maître, ce qui était normal. Comment récupérait un niveau qu'il avait dû travailler pendant des années en quelques jours ? Cela déprimait profondément, il se sentait terriblement inutile lors de ses moments, surtout quand ils entendaient, lors des réunions du Conseil, à quels points la guerre faisait rage. Certes, ses stratégies, ses tactiques, ses conseils permettaient de lui faire jouer un rôle, mais il n'était pas du genre à donner des ordres et à méditer sur un siège en attendant que les autres fassent son travail.

Ce n'était pas son unique problème, bien qu'il soit dans son esprit un maître Jedi et adulte, ses confrères le prenaient un adolescent de 13 ans. Parfois, il était ignoré et devait élever la voix pour se faire entendre. Cela l'irritait beaucoup et, malgré son contrôle légendaire, il manifestait un peu trop ses émotions négatives. Même Anakin se moquait de lui, lorsqu'il perdait patience. Cela le blessait intérieurement, car même si on reconnaissait qu'il avait un talent pour la stratégie et la négociation, physiquement, il n'était qu'un gamin.

Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, il était épuisé et fatigué. Personne ne voyait les efforts qu'il mettait pour garder un minimum de dignité qu'il lui restait en tant que maître Jedi. Il avait le corps d'un enfant, et c'était beaucoup plus éprouvant que lorsqu'il était le Padawan de Qui-Gon. Il regrettait même cette époque, où il n'avait pas à se soucier des affaires internes et confidentielles du Temple, où personne lui demandait conseil, où tout le monde l'ignorait parce qu'il n'était qu'un Padawan, où il avait juste à prouver sa valeur à une seule personne, son maître, pour se sentir accepté. A ce jour, c'était à tout le Temple, qu'il devait montrer qu'il était encore digne de son titre de maître, de sa place au Conseil et de son statut de Jedi.

« Maître Kenobi ? Nous vous avons posé une question, dit la voix de Windu.

Obi-Wan sursauta, levant ses yeux, parcourant la salle dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était en réunion avec le conseil. Les 11 membres l'observaient avec curiosité, attendant certainement à ce qu'il réponde. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne sachant quoi dire, n'ayant en réalité pas du tout écouté.

\- Pouvez-vous répéter la question ? Demanda-il incertain.

Le maître Korun soupira, une main frottant son front.

\- Je me doutais bien que vous n'étiez pas attentif à ce dont nous parlions.

La terreur s'empara d'Obi-Wan devant la réaction de Windu, mais il garda un calme impassible.

\- Je suis désolé, je…

\- Si vous n'êtes pas avec nous, Maître Kenobi, il vaudrait mieux que vous quittiez la salle.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Votre comportement, aujourd'hui, est aussi déplorable qu'un initié, termina Windu, laissez-nous, Obi-Wan, nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

Le jeune garçon déglutit, les joues rouges de honte, cherchant des yeux quelqu'un qui pourrait le soutenir ou le défendre, mais personne n'échangea de regard, il n'y avait que froideurs et silence. Il ravala ses larmes d'humiliation et se leva de son siège, se questionnant si le lendemain il pourra encore s'y asseoir de nouveau et quitta la salle.

Dehors, Anakin l'attendait patiemment et il fut surpris de voir que son ancien maître sortait seul de la pièce.

« C'est déjà terminé ?

\- Non…il n'avait pas besoin de moi, marmonna Obi-Wan en s'arrêtant pas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je pense qu'ils ont vu que j'étais inutile, je ne serai pas surpris que dans la journée, on me…retire mon siège du Conseil.

\- Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, vous êtes essentiel à l'Ordre, ils vous l'ont dit ! »

Ils marchèrent dans le Temple, sans véritable but, Anakin paraissait ne pas s'en soucier, concentrer sur son ancien maître. Obi-Wan avait juste envie de s'éloigner de la Salle, de sortir et d'oublier cet instant fâcheux et désagréable.

« Je n'ai pas été attentif, avoua-t-il dans un murmure, et Force sait qu'ils détestent ça…

\- Oh. Ce n'était qu'un accident, juste un moment d'inattention…ils ne vont pas vous renvoyer pour ça.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, Anakin, je suis un enfant à leurs yeux, un enfant surdoué, tout simplement. »

Le jeune Jedi avait envie de prendre son petit maître dans ses bras mais il se retint, depuis quelques temps, Obi-Wan ne supportait plus ce genre d'affection, il se tendait toujours quand Anakin lui faisait un calin et lâchait des « je ne suis pas un enfant ». Donc il ne savait jamais comment se comportait quand Obi-Wan déprimait.

« Etant donné qu'on a du temps devant nous, je vous propose d'aller voir Padmé, si vous voulez ? »

Obi-Wan s'immobilisa et posa un regard presque paniqué vers Anakin. Il avait toujours évité et refusé de revoir l'épouse secrète de son ancien Padawan. Assez étonnement, il craignait la rencontre, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu n'était pas un bon souvenir pour le petit maître et à chaque fois que son ami lui en parlait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une crainte et une peur sourde. Au vue de leur dernier échange, Padmé n'appréciait pas Obi-Wan, alors il avait tout fait pour repousser leur rencontre. Et puis, c'était l'épouse d'Anakin, il n'avait pas à s'initier dans leur vie, il n'était pas à sa place.

« Non, tu devrais en profiter plutôt pour la voir et passer du temps avec elle, c'est ton épouse, après tout, répondit Obi-Wan sur un ton doux.

\- Maître, elle souhaite vous voir, elle espère que vous la pardonnez pour son comportement…elle s'est mise injustement en colère contre vous et…

\- C'est du passé, c'est oublié. Je ne sais même plus ce qu'elle a pu me dire. »

C'était un mensonge, Obi-Wan se souvient parfaitement des mots qu'elle avait prononcé ce jour-là, du regard méprisant qu'elle lui avait lancé, du rejet qu'elle avait montré envers lui. Rien que d'y penser, il se sentait mal.

« Obi-Wan…commença Anakin.

\- Non, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de la revoir, je sais que tu penses très souvent à elle, ces derniers temps, alors vas-y, je ne t'empêcherai pas. Profites de cette journée.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser, ce ne serait pas correct ! Protesta Anakin.

\- Je me débrouille, je n'ai pas vraiment 13 ans et je suis un adulte. »

C'était très étrange de voir un garçon dire cela, cela était contradictoire et totalement ironique. Anakin ne put donc s'empêcher de rire et d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son maître, qui avaient poussé depuis son rajeunissement. Il avait coupé sa tresse de Padawan, puisque le Conseil lui avait laissé son statut de Jedi.

Obi-Wan se plaignit devant le geste d'Anakin et retroussa ses lèvres, d'un air boudeur.

« Anakin ! S'exclama-t-il scandalisé.

\- Oh allez, avouez que c'est tentant quand on voit votre petite frimousse toute mignonne, je suis sûr que même Qui-Gon ne pouvait résister.

\- Je ne suis pas mignon, et jamais Maître Qui-Gon n'a manifesté cela, rétorqua Obi-Wan.

\- Eh bien il a raté ça. »

L'enfant s'écarta d'Anakin, un peu vexé que son propre Padawan ne le considère pas comme un adulte. Il devint irrité et il bouillait de rage. Dans certains moments, il voudrait redevenir un adulte, pouvoir être respecté par tous et ne pas ressentir de la pitié provenant de ses confrères, de ses amis, d'Anakin.

« Arrête ça tout de suite, s'énerva Obi-Wan, si j'étais un adulte, tu n'aurais jamais fait cela !

\- Et bien tu ne l'es pas, c'est plus simple, répliqua Anakin avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant !

\- Obi…

\- Ne m'appelle pas Obi !

\- Là, on dirait vraiment un enfant, ricana le jeune homme.

\- Je ne suis pas… »

Mais Obi-Wan se tut, car il voyait très bien dans le regard d'Anakin, qu'il ne serait pas écouté. D'ailleurs, avait-il une fois été écouté par son ancien Padawan ? Il ne devrait pas s'emporter de la sorte, Anakin avait raison, il ressemblait à un enfant, il avait le comportement d'un enfant, plus jamais, avant qu'il n'atteigne l'âge qu'il avait eu autrefois, il ne sera respecté. Cette réalisation le déprima encore plus. Pourquoi la Force avait-il décidé de le renvoyer à cet âge ?

Anakin remarqua alors le silence et le moral à bas de son ancien mentor. Il regretta de l'avoir charrié, il n'ignorait pas à quel point c'était difficile pour lui de vivre avec un corps d'enfant.

« Ecoutez, je ne veux pas vous forcer à quoique ce soit, dit-il espérant changer de conversation, mais ça rendrait Padmé vraiment heureuse de te voir, elle s'en veut et si…tu lui accordes un peu de temps… »

Obi-Wan hésita et cela n'échappa pas à Anakin.

« Cela ne dura pas longtemps, juste le temps d'un thé. »

L'enfant soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« D'accord, juste le temps d'un thé. »

.

.

Padmé n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi belle et aussi éblouissante. Elle accueillit ses deux invités avec chaleur, ce qui contrastait avec sa dernière visite. Obi-Wan ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise, il tentait cependant de contrôler cela et d'adresser un sourire reconnaissant à l'épouse de son ami. La jeune femme gardait un comportement professionnel digne d'une sénatrice, mais ses traits exprimaient le regret.

Après les avoir installé autour d'un thé et des biscuits, Padmé prit la parole et s'adressa à Obi-Wan. Ce dernier était installé le plus loin possible du couple, sur un fauteuil, seul.

« Je suis désolé pour…les accusations que j'ai porté contre vous, maître Kenobi, s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement, je ne le pensais pas, j'étais effrayé…nous étions persuadés que vous irez nous dénoncer au Conseil. »

A ces mots, Obi-Wan tressaillit et trembla subitement. Il déposa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse en face de lui, afin de cacher son trouble. Anakin aussi était convaincu qu'il le divulguerait au Conseil. Pourquoi avaient-ils eu si peu confiance en lui ?

« Obi-Wan, est que ça va ? Vous êtes pâles, s'enquit-elle inquiète.

\- Ça va, je vais bien, juste…un peu fatigué, répondit-il, vous n'avez pas à vous s'excuser, je ne vous en veux pas, il était légitime pour vous de garder le secret, vous n'aviez nullement l'obligation de le partager.

\- Maître…ce n'est pas…

\- Anakin, si j'étais venu ce jour là pour vous parler à tout le deux, c'était pour vous souhaiter le meilleur pour les années à venir. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous deux, de vous retrouver. Vous êtes mariés et vous ne pouvez vivre ensemble…Juste, soyez heureux. »

Le jeune couple baissa la tête avec humilité, embarrassé par ce que venait de dire Obi-Wan. Aucun n'avait cru pouvoir entendre ses paroles emplis de bons sens et de bontés provenant de lui.

« Je suis content que vous l'acceptiez, engagea Anakin.

\- Cela nous permet de compresser un peu, avoua Padmé, je vous remercie, Obi-Wan.

\- Le seul regret que j'ai, c'est de n'avoir pas été présent le jour de votre mariage. » finit-il par un sourire à la fois triste et amusé.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du dire cela, car Anakin et Padmé blêmirent tous les deux, sous le choc. Obi-Wan se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû garder cela pour lui. Il avait espéré montrer ce qu'il ressentait ainsi, il voulait prouver à Anakin qu'il était heureux pour lui, alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur ?

« Parce que vous croyez qu'à cette époque vous auriez accepté cela aussi facilement ? lança Anakin froidement.

\- Quoi ? Bredouilla Obi-Wan

Padmé lui lança alors un regard affolé, ne s'attendant pas du tout à un tel revirement de la part de son jeune époux.

\- Ani, s'il te plait…

Mais il l'ignora continuant dans sa lancée, se levant, ses traits se tordant entre le dégout et la colère. Il s'avança vers Obi-Wan qui l'imita, l'effroi le saisit lorsqu'il sentit la Force s'assombrir autour d'eux.

\- Lorsque j'étais un Padawan, vous n'avez cessé de prôner que le devoir était plus important que les liens, que les amis, que l'attachement était prohibé ! Que croyez-vous que j'aurai du faire ? C'est vous qui m'avez hurlé dessus pour que j'abandonne Padmé sur Géonosis pour attraper Dooku ! Et au final, on ne l'a même pas attrapé !

\- Anakin, je ne…

\- Et vous pleurez parce que vous n'avez pas assisté à mon mariage ? Mais à qui la faute à votre avis ? A la mienne, peut-être ? »

Obi-Wan recula de plus en plus, tandis qu'Anakin s'était rapproché, ignorant son épouse qu'il lui demandait de se calmer. Il finit par percuter un mur et il se rendit compte qu'il était effrayé, terrifié par Anakin. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant, lorsque son Padawan était dans cet état, il avait toujours agi avec calme et sérénité. Là, il n'y arrivait pas, son corps avait envie de fuir.

« Vous jouez votre victime à chaque fois ! Mais pendant toutes ses années, vous m'avez interdit, vous m'avez rabâché sans cesse qu'on ne devait pas avoir ce type de relation ! Vous ne voyez pas que tout ce qui y arrive c'est de votre faute ?

\- Anakin, arrête ! S'exclama Padmé qui craignait pour l'enfant qui se recroquevillait face à la perte de contrôle du jeune Jedi.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, Anakin n'écoutait plus, exprimant sa rage qu'il avait enfoui pendant des années, sans doute.

\- Je suis désolé, balbutie- Obi-Wan, je suis désolé…

\- Vous avez toujours des reproches à me faire, vous me complimentez jamais, vous pensez que vous méritez que je vienne me confier à vous ?

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Obi-Wan désespéré, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Que pensez-vous réellement de mon mariage hein ? Dites le moi !

\- Je suis…content, Anakin…je te le jure…je…

\- C'est un mensonge ! Vous resterez toujours accrocher à votre Code et jamais vous n'accepterez notre mariage…

\- Anakin, Obi-Wan est sincère, arrête de le blâmer.

\- Non, il ne l'est pas, il ne l'a jamais été, il m'a menti plusieurs fois ! Tu te rappelles Rako Hardeen ?

\- C'était il y a longtemps ! le défendit Padmé, tu ne peux pas…

\- Non, il ment, il l'a toujours fait et…coupa Anakin.

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, Obi-Wan profita de leur interaction pour s'enfuir, pour s'échapper des quartiers de Padmé. Il en avait trop entendu, il pensait que sa relation avec Anakin serait meilleur qu'avant, il se trompait. Cela empirait et Obi-Wan était terrifié. Il s'enfuit, ignorant les appels de Padmé et courut le plus loin possible d'eux, surtout d'Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah bah je crois que je vais pas laisser Obi-Wan s'en sortir aussi facilement. xD


	3. Chagrin d'enfant

Padmé était en colère contre Anakin. Elle n'avait jamais vu Obi-Wan, un enfant, aussi apeuré et terrifié qu'à ce moment-là. Elle aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien et que personne ne lui ferait du mal, mais son époux entêté l'avait empêché, elle s'était concentrée plus sur lui que sur le petit garçon, qui pleurait, acculé par de telles paroles méprisantes.

Lorsqu'Obi-Wan s'est enfui, elle voulut lui courir après, mais elle avait pris le choix de remettre à sa place Anakin avant d'aller chercher le pauvre enfant.

« Tu es horrible, Anakin, tu n'aurais jamais dire cela…lâcha-t-elle froidement.

\- Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ! Il nous reproche de ne pas l'avoir invité à notre mariage ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Tu te trompes, il ne nous reprochait, il exprimait juste son regret ! Bien sûr qu'il aurait aimé ! Lequel de nos proches n'auraient pas aimés ? Il avait compris notre choix ! Jamais il ne nous a reproché de quoique ce soit !

\- Il nous a menti et…

\- Ça suffit, Anakin, l'interrompit-Padmé, tu as toujours eu des mots durs à lui faire, Obi-Wan a toujours voulu que ton bien…même s'il n'est pas irréprochable, même s'il n'est pas un être parfait, il n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

\- Tu le défends donc ! Siffla Anakin crispé.

\- Je le défends parce que tu viens d'agresser un enfant !

\- Ce…il n'est pas un enfant !

\- S'il l'est. Notre Obi-Wan, l'adulte, n'aurait jamais eu aussi peur de toi. » rétorqua-t-elle en s'emparant d'un de ses manteaux pour sortir à la poursuite du jeune enfant.

Anakin resta figé sur place, les dernières paroles de sa femme résonnaient entre ses murs comme une malédiction. Non, Obi-Wan ne se considérait pas comme un enfant ! C'était ridicule ! Quelques heures avant, il lui avait même reproché de le considérer comme tel, alors pourquoi Padmé lui avait-elle dit cela ?

La peur.

Le regard en larmes et terrifié d'Obi-Wan lui revint en tête et il eut soudainement envie de vomir. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas fait attention, en fait, il était même content de pouvoir apprécier une autre facette de son ancien maître. C'était horrible, il avait profité de sa position d'adulte pour jouir de la vulnérabilité d'Obi-Wan. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était aussi effrayé !

_« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé »_

Oh Force, non, non, non. Il n'avait pas voulu de cela ! Non, ce n'était pas l'image qu'il voulait renvoyer à son maître. Obi-Wan avait toujours été bienveillant, calme, avec un sang-froid implacable, il n'avait jamais horrifié Anakin quand il était Padawan. Et là, il venait de faire l'inverse de ce que son ancien maître avait toujours fait avec lui. Il lui avait fait peur, il lui avait crié dessus, il lui avait lâché sa colère, il l'avait humilié, il l'avait fait fuir.

Anakin serra des dents, avalant difficilement sa salive. Qu'avait-il fait encore une fois ? Obi-Wan pourrait-il encore lui pardonner ?

Obi-Wan était retourné au Temple, encore plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était, arborant des yeux rouges et gonflés, ne cessant de renifler tout le long du chemin. Il avait réussi grâce à son uniforme Padawan à prendre un taxi. Les taxis sur Coruscant ne refusaient jamais un membre de l'Ordre, enfant, adolescent ou adulte, la note fut payée à l'allée par un Jedi Gardien qui fut surpris de voir un Padawan seul. Obi-Wan ne lui dit rien, tous les Jedi n'étaient pas forcément au courant que le célèbre Négociateur était redevenu un enfant, du moins pour l'instant. Plus les jours passaient, plus le nombre d'individus ayant cette connaissance augmentait.

Il ne jeta aucun regard à ses confrères, qui de toute manière ne l'avaient guère reconnu, se dirigeant vers son appartement. Il effaça même sa présence afin qu'aucun de ses plus proches collègues ne puise le percevoir dans la Force, personne ne devait savoir à quel point il était misérable et abattu.

Lorsqu'il atteint sa chambre, il se jeta dans son lit, s'emmêlant dans ses draps et se laissa pleurer, sanglotant et hurlant sourdement, la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il se détestait, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Anakin ne l'aimerait pas. Il pensait que leur différent était en lien avec le mariage secret, mais c'était sans doute plus profond. Obi-Wan était bouleversé, il avait espéré se rapprocher de son ancien Padawan, de le comprendre, de se faire accepter, mais il avait échoué. Comme d'habitude, il était toujours rejeté. Rien ne changerait.

* * *

Le Korun inspira longuement. Il était devant la porte des appartements de Kenobi. Et c'était à lui qu'on avait confié pour annoncer la nouvelle à l'enfant qu'était le négociateur. Il savait qu'Obi-Wan était chez lui, le tableau d'entrée l'informait de sa présence.

Il appuya alors sur le bouton de la sonnerie et attendit, répétant dans sa tête les mots qu'il devrait prononcer. Maître Windu n'avait jamais été un bon Négociateur contrairement à Kenobi, c'était sans doute pour cela que lors de missions diplomatiques dangereuses et à risques, on l'avait associé avec le plus jeune membre de l'Ordre. Il appréciait Kenobi pour son calme et son talent de diplomate, parfois, il se mettait à penser que si la République était dirigée par un tel homme, la Galaxie serait à son apogée et aucun conflit ne serait à déplorer. Mais ce n'était pas le souhait de Kenobi, son humilité et sa modestie faisait du lui un Jedi encore plus admirable. Jamais il n'avait vu le maitre Jedi se vantait, demandait des éloges ou encore profitait de son statut, au contraire, Kenobi avait toujours été discret, simple et tentait de devenir invisible quand il réussissait l'exploit.

Et donc, se retrouver devant les quartiers était beaucoup plus stressant que d'affronter un milliard de droïdes.

Kenobi lui ouvrit après une petite minute d'attente. Mace fut choqué de son apparence. Le garçon de 13 ans avait des yeux gonflés et rouges accompagnés de cernes visibles, sa tunique Padawan était froissée et ses traits montraient que son état psychologique était pire que Windu aurait pu imaginer.

« Force, Obi-Wan, qu'avez-vous ? Souffla-t-il.

Kenobi cligna des yeux, puis se détourna de lui, l'incitant à entrer.

\- Rien du tout. »

Windu n'en était pas certain. Il se permit de jeter un coup d'œil rapide à son environnement, espérant obtenir un indice, mais Obi-Wan avait toujours été très propre et maniaque. L'appartement était d'une perfection que le maître Korun était certain que c'était sans doute le quartier le plus propre du Temple.

Le plus jeune se plaça le plus loin possible de Windu qui se sentait de plus en plus mal. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il savait que les prochains mots n'allaient pas arranger cela.

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien, insista le Korun.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Êtes-vous allé voir Maître Che ?

\- Oui, comme tous les matins, avant…la réunion. »

La pâleur soudaine du garçon dévoila que ce qui c'était passé le matin même lors du Conseil avait mal été vécu. Windu s'en voulait intérieurement d'avoir été aussi dur et froid, il aurait dû pesé un peu plus ses mots pour éviter de blesser le jeune Jedi. Mais il n'était pas habile avec ses mots, c'était son défaut.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurai pas du…vous parler de la sorte, ce n'était pas mon attention de vous reprocher quoique ce soit…commença-t-il.

\- Non, non, c'est légitime. En tant que membre du Conseil, je me devais d'être attentif, je le méritai. »

Windu aurait protesté contre le mot « mériter ». Non, Obi-Wan ne méritait en rien la froideur qu'il avait manifestée. Il était un peu énervé que l'enfant ne soit pas à l'écoute, il avait oublié que quelques jours auparavant, Obi-Wan avait failli mourir et que chaque phrase pourrait avoir un impact sur sa psychologie.

« Ecoutez, Maître Kenobi, ce n'est pas une punition, surtout ne le prenez pas comme tel, mais nous avons décidé que étant donné les circonstances et votre état, vous n'êtes plus dans l'obligation de remplir vos fonctions de membre du conseil. En somme, vous êtes démis temporairement de vos fonctions, mais vous gardez votre titre et votre place. Lorsque nous jugerons que vous serez plus…apte, nous vous rappellerons. »

Plus, il parlait, plus il remarqua que les traits de l'enfant se décomposaient. Windu ne put s'empêcher de se détester pour cela.

« Je comprends, murmura-Obi-Wan, je comprends la décision du conseil. »

Ses yeux s'abaissèrent au sol, le Korun était certain qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Mais le garçon releva les yeux vers lui, sans une larme.

« Le conseil m'a-t-il assigné une fonction en attendant ?

\- Vous continuerez votre rôle de conseiller de guerre, vous assisterez aussi aux cours réservés aux Padawan, afin que vous retrouviez votre technique, en complément de l'entraînement avec Skywalker.

\- Je…est-il possible de ne plus m'affecter Anakin en tant que mon tuteur ? implora-t-il timidement.

Maître Windu fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à du tout à une requête. Il s'était encore passé quelque chose ce duo ? Ce qui expliquerait donc l'état affligé du garçon.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

\- Anakin était mon Padawan, je suis un peu dérangeant qu'il devienne mon Tuteur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est déconcertant, de plus, je ne souhaite être dépendant d'un confrère ou d'une consœur.

\- Obi-Wan, je ne peux vous accorder cela, selon Maître Che, vous avez certes gardé vos souvenirs et votre personnalité, mais vous gardez un comportement d'un adolescent qui se bat avec l'adulte qui est en vous, vous avez besoin d'un soutien, de quelqu'un sur qui vous tenir, et Anakin Skywalker est la seule personne de l'Ordre à vous connaître le mieux.

\- Alors il continue à être mon Tuteur ?

\- Je le crains oui. Si vous avez quoique ce soit à lui reprocher, faites le moi savoir maintenant pour qu'on puisse en discuter avec…

\- Non, rien du tout, coupa Obi-Wan précipitamment, je suis désolé d'avoir demandé cela, c'était un caprice de ma part.

\- Obi-Wan…

\- S'il vous plait, je suis épuisé…j'aimerai dormir un peu. »

Le garçon n'attendit même pas que le Korun réponde, qu'il disparut dans sa chambre, abandonnant l'autre homme dans le salon, sous le choc de son échange. C'était moins catastrophique qu'il le pensait et Obi-Wan avait, semblerait-il, accepté cette situation plus facilement qu'il ne l'espérait. D'un côté, il avait senti que le jeune garçon avait prémédité la réaction du Conseil face à son comportement négligent, mais de l'autre, il était attristé de voir qu'Obi-Wan ne se batte pas plus pour garder son siège. C'était comme si c'était une fatalité, une décision qui croyait juste. Windu lui avait espéré de tout cœur que Kenobi se défende car cela le peinait de ne plus voir le plus jeune membre aussi souvent qu'avant. Car malgré tout, Obi-Wan Kenobi était le Jedi le plus apprécié de l'Ordre.

Quand il sortit, il fut surpris de croiser Anakin qui se rendait sans doute chez Obi-Wan. Il était essoufflé et rouge, comme s'il avait couru. Ce dernier tenta de se calmer quand il l'aperçut.

« Skywalker, quelle surprise, grinça-t-il avec ironique, je viens d'avoir un entretien avec Obi-Wan, il est parti se reposer, je crains qu'il ne puisse pas vous recevoir tout de suite.

\- Peu importe, je dois lui parler, il a dû vous se plaindre de moi, n'est-ce pas ? maugréa-t-il.

Windu releva un sourcil et décida de jouer le jeu pour en apprendre davantage sur leur relation visiblement tendu.

\- Eh bien, vous êtes tous les deux de bons Jedi mais personne n'est à l'abri de conflit, déclara-t-il sans répondre afin d'éviter de mentir au jeune Jedi.

\- C'était …de ma faute, je lui ai dit des choses horribles, je dois m'excuser, déglutit-il, qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Eh bien que croyez-vous qu'il est dit ?

\- Je suppose qu'il a dû m'insulter de tous les noms, ricana Anakin, que je suis le pire Jedi de l'Ordre, qu'il a honte de moi, qu'il me déteste sans doute…

\- Il a demandé à ce que vous ne soyez plus son Tuteur….et pour votre gouverne, il ne s'est jamais plaint de vous, au contraire, il pense surtout qu'il est un fardeau.

\- Mais…

\- En fait, j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, mais rappelez-vous que la dernière fois, Obi-Wan n'avait pas supporté cela. Evitez donc de le…pousser à bout. Obi-Wan est l'être le plus gentil que je connaisse, jamais il ne fera quelque chose pour vous nuire, je suis même certain qu'il serait prêt à se sacrifier pour vous. »

Les mots allèrent droit au cœur d'Anakin, qui découvrait un nouveau visage de Windu, un maître strict et sévère mais pourtant soucieux de ses confrères, portant une affection profonde pour Obi-Wan.

Et avant de le quitter, Maître Windu lui lâcha dans un murmure triste :

« Ne lui causez pas plus de souffrances qu'il en a déjà. »


End file.
